The Crystal Gems
by hashtagmrfluff
Summary: Trapped somewhere they don't remember at all, Emerald, Obsidian, Aquamarine, and Iron, all of them are classified as "defective" and barely remember anything, only information about things they've learned in their life. They learn of some horrible things that happened to Earth and the gems that lived there, and must find and retrieve them... Before it's too late.
1. Obsidian - Dry Noodles

Obsidian

Dry Noodles

Obsidian burned the noodles to the bottom of the pan of again, the earthen meal of "Ramen Noodles" confused her. The instructions clearly said to boil water, which took forever, and then to put the noodles in, but once the water had boiled off into the atmosphere, like it told her, the noodles always burned when she put them in! (It smelled pretty bad too) She'd seen commercials of the snack, and it always looked soft and yellow. Well, yellower than it was before it was made.

She decided to let the burning noodles sit in the pan to go watch "Television" which wasn't very appealing. People really just stare at the black screen all day? It's like getting a laser light cannon and sitting next to it and watching the sun go down. Pointless! Fire the light cannon off for god's sake!

Obsidian brought herself over to the chair that was located in front of the "flat screen T.V." and sat down in it, her small frame fitting neatly between the armrests. Why is it called a "flat screen" when it isn't even that flat? She asked herself. Our monitors back on homeworld were only a millimeter wide in earthen measurements. Emerald is more skilled at this than I am. She thought. He told me to use this "remote", but all of these buttons are confusing. And small. She shook the odd thought off, and took the black rectangle into her hand, pressing the red button at the top like Emerald told her to.

The screen flickered to life, and on the screen gray fuzz went across, making a very annoying static sound. The sudden and loud amount of sound made Obsidian cringe and send her into her innate reaction to loud and sudden objects, which was to fling out her long sword out, the hilt colored a darker purple than the blade itself, which was a pale purple, and slashed right through the center of the satanic electronic equipment.

She realized where she was at that moment. The room. The sounds. The smallest sounds, came back to her ears, and she realized she was in trouble and needed to get out of there. Now.

They were testing her. Trying to see her use her abilities and reactions to earthly things. One wonder that the T.V. was in the same room as the kitchen. Everything was even set up like a test. The ramen noodles were on the counter when she woke up there not too long ago, with the water already in the pan. The remote on the armrest perfectly amongst a room that was so clean you could spill anything on the floor and eat it without worrying of disease.

The door located on the side adjacent to the kitchen was her way out. She readied her sword again, even though she knew they were watching her every move now. She made a stance as to ram the door with the butt of the hilt. She rushed towards the door, and it responded with a BANG! And she managed to make a dent in it.

She did it again, and again, and again, until when the door seemed close to faltering, when a voice came over unseen intercoms. "Please step back and stop, or I'll be forced to stop you ourselves."

She didn't stop. She couldn't stop, until she found out where they had Emerald. "Where." She slashed her sword. "Is." And slashed again. "Emerald."

But before she could release another, gas spread through the room and knocked her unconscious. 

Those damn Ramen Noodles.

And that person... Don't forget them.

Bastard.


	2. Emerald - Alone togther

Emerald

Alone Together

Obsidian.

Obsidian.

Obsidian.

Aquamarine?

Emerald awoke from his light sleep, finding himself on a white floor with an Aquamarine gem in front of him. No, not a moving gem, but the normal, gem state gem, Aquamarine. This was odd, because either it wasn't a conscious gem or it was a gem that wasn't conscious at all, and was just for it's beauty. Which in gem cultural, was a cruel and unusual thing.

Emerald sat up, his side aching for whatever reason, and went into a criss-cross applesauce formation, the gen sitting a foot away from him. On homeworld, degenerated or hurt gems retreated into their gems to heal, and seeing a gem like this, so helpless and defenseless, was sad.

Some gems on homeworld could perform special tasks, such as healing to, well, heal gems when they were hurt, or any animal or thing that was hurt. Not trying to be galactically racist, here. Emerald was one of those gems that could heal, and he scooped up the small gem in his hands, and started to sing a song. That was where his healing abilities came from. Song.

He could feel the magic rippling through the air between himself and the light blue gem, making it start to emit a blue light. He struggled to continue to sing, for he was called a "defective gem" and when he was made, he was supposed to be a gem called, Beryl, which in his opinion was a terrible name compared to Emerald. They had more control over their powers and Emerald were the version of Beryl that stayed in the ground longer to harden more and to ultimately come out as an Emerald instead of a Beryl. When defective gems were found, their gems were usually cracked and they were to be discarded into space.

He pushed those terrible thoughts from his mind, and focused on his singing, the gem in his palms growing hotter and brighter. The gem flew from his hands, and in response he stopped his singing to witness the sight of the gem remaking him or herself into their corporeal form. The gem emerged, the gem's gem placing itself on the side of it's neck, it's short hair was also light blue in color. Emerald could tell it was a girl, because that was what most gems chose to be besides Emerald himself, or course.

She had a short crop top with darker blue diagonal lines going through it along with a light blue skirt. She had dark blue gloves that extended from her hands to the crooks of her elbows and light blue skin that just about matched her gem. _Oh god,_ Emerald thought. _I hope she isn't sad or depressed, or else she'd be even MORE blue!_

He slightly chuckled to himself at the thought as she gracefully touched the ground, one foot following the other. "What are you laughing at?" She asked him, stern but willing to forgive.

He stood up from his position on the floor. He noticed she was about a foot shorter than him, and he had to look down to see her fully. He could she the very top of her hair until she glanced up at him, implying that no funny business would be had. Emerald coughed twice to ready himself, and then spoke, saying, "Sorry, but wouldn't you be a little more grateful to the gem that just saved your life?"

She snorted, "Figures. No gem back at home would care about me, and now that I'm on _earth_ with a gem, he doesn't care about me." She looked at him, skeptically squinting, "And I could say the same about you. You're the last Emerald in all of the universe, and you choose to be a male." She laughed to herself now. "You felt just like everyone else among all of the other gems, wanted to feel special, even though you're the last Emerald gem on Homeworld, and chose to be a male gem which mostly no one chooses to be, and that's still not good enough so you go to earth to be with beings that aren't at all like you. Humans."

Emerald steamed at her, his gem that was located on his right ankle glowing due to his show of anger and energy. He opened his mouth to speak, but was confronted by other emotions. Greif. Fear. Longing. He'd come here with someone and she wasn't here with him. "Obsidian." Was all he could think of saying in the moment. He searched around the room, which was barren and white, the walls seeming to cave in on him. The stress was ruining him from the inside out. Where was she? Where did they take her? Where… Wait, _they?!_ He didn't remember how he'd got here and why he was on earth. In fact, he didn't remember much about Homeworld besides their history and culture. He couldn't remember anyone from there except for obsidian and all of the gems's names.

He now had a look of confusion and needed some answers. He turned back to Aquamarine, where she spoke first, asking him, "Do you have bipolar disorder? Because you literally just experienced, like, four emotions after the other."

"No, no, no." He silenced her. "Do you remember how you got here in the first place?"

She didn't seem to understand his question at first, but then the face twisted with confusion. "No. No I don't. I remember leaving Homeworld and then… I was here with you after you healed my gem."

Emerald scratched his head. It was odd that neither of them knew what happened to them after they escaped homeworld, and appeared randomly in this room alone. Well, alone with each other.

Emerald responded to her with his own statement, saying, "I barely remember Homeworld. I can only remember the history and culture and what happened there, but never living _on_ homeworld."

She nodded in agreement. "Same here. I remember it, but I don't remember myself on Homeworld. It's all very strange."

"Hmm…" Emerald began to think out loud. "We have gem powers, but what are they? They could help us break out of⎯⎯"

All of a sudden, Emerald had a flash of his past life. Another gem, a woman, was there. He remembered that her name was Obsidian. " _Stay determined, Emerald."_ Her gem covered her left eye, but she seemed to be able to see perfectly. " _We'll find each other again."_

He flew back into reality, Aquamarine was now standing over him and shaking his body. "What happened? Wake up, Emerald!" She shouted in his face.

He jumped up from his collapsed position on the floor, which wasn't all that comfortable, due to the ground being made of some hard white substance. Or it could possibly be painted, Emerald didn't know.

He moaned, he had hit his head on the hard flooring. "I… I saw Obsidian. She was standing above me and she…" He gasped. "She told me to _stay determined._ In this situation she would want me to do everything I could to get out of here."

Emerald felt the walls of their room, looking for any possible points of weakness, and spied a couple of cracks near the floor of the room near the corner. He turned to Aquamarine and asked, "How are we going to break out of here?"

She thought for a moment, and then had an idea. "You just talked with your friend Obsidian, and she gave you information. What if you could do that again?"

"I didn't force it upon myself." Emerald told her. "It was more along the lines of, she forced a message to me and I got knocked out to receive it."

"I wish I could knock you out right now…" She said, crossing her arms.

Emerald ignored her, and turned back to the crack. He had remembered that he could sing to heal people, but what about his other powers? Could they help him somehow? On Homeworld they thought everyone about all of the known gem's powers, and Emerald could recall what an average Emerald's powers were, even though they were looked down upon and barely covered when they were taught to the class.

 _Emeralds are a strong, resilient gem type. Their powers include the power to heal others by singing, among other powers such as wielding a large War Hammer._

As you can see, they didn't explain every power, but that second power that the teacher included was pretty interesting. A giant War Hammer to smash objects was perfect in this situation! Emerald could knock down the wall, and they could both escape from this white, doorless room!

As if by instinct, Emerald called upon the War Hammer as if by instinct, and it appeared in his right hand. He held it steadily in his hand as if he had held it before, which he might have, due to the fact that their memories were possibly erased for some reason. He eyed Aquamarine looking at him, and she nodded, giving him the okay to swing as she covered her ears just in case this got loud. Which it did.

One second the wall was there, and the next, the wall was gone. Emerald had turned it into a pile of white rubble. If the walls were painted, the stone wouldn't be white, so that was one mystery solved; the walls aren't painted.

Now a couple others arose. Who was keeping them trapped here? Why did they erase their memories? Where were they, and how did they get here?

Stop. Hammer Time.

Get it? Eh?

Whatever...


	3. Iron - Stillness

**Author's Note: Already up to 38 views? Gah! You know what? Have at it viewers! :^D (That's my pearl emoji!)**

IRON

Stillness.

 _The Earth cries_

 _As they make their plans._

 _To form an army_

 _And destroy the Earth._

 _Not home, but close enough to it_

 _For me to care about it._

 _And all of the insignificant life_

 _That lives on it._

Iron finished the small tune she came up with on her guitar and relaxed again. Music always made her feel more calm and happy. With her electric guitar in her hands, the lyrics and notes flowed like ambrosia from the heavens.

Her silver hair was short, spiked, and had orange streaks running down it. She looked like she was just headbanging to a good song. Her skin was a metallic brown, almost like an ordinary human's skin color, and her clothes matched her style choices, with dull colors being mixed in with splashes of color. On the hem of her shirt she had a blue star, and her gem was located on her back. A large sword with a faint metallic glow lay next to her, and she herself was unsure where it had came from, but it was cool anyways.

The room she laid in had her favorite things; a guitar amp, magically powered by some unknown power source. A small table with a large, three person couch that she could crash on, and laying on the table was her favorite human food. (Even though she didn't have to eat anything. They were still delicious.)

Nachos.

With cheese.

Just the thought of them made her drool, even though they were kind of odd looking in the environment she was in. You see, all of this stuff was located in a white room with no doors or windows. A normal person could call this a prison, but she called it paradise. For whenever she ate some of the nachos, they just came back. So, she had an endless supply of nachos!

She sat down on the couch, laying on her back she stared at the one light that was located in the ceiling. She focused on the light, staring into it for so long that humans would have gone blind long ago if they had stared into it for as long as she had. She glared at the light one last time and leaned over to grab some nachos, when she realized that the couch she was laying on was on fire!

Of course, in her defense she couldn't be harmed by the fire, and she didn't really notice it due to staring at the light in the ceiling. Huh. She leap off the bed and rolled on the ground, putting out the fire that had burned her back.

She wondered why that was on fire, because clearly there was nothing around that could light the couch on fire. The only thing close to hot were the nachos, and they had been sitting out on the table for thirty minutes or so, getting colder every second. It wasn't likely that it was the culprit.

The table caught fire now, the chips being engulfed in flames. Iron panicked, _not the glorious chips!_ She yelled internally at the chips in front of her. She felt as if her children were dying in front of her! She dug into the bowl to chips and scoped up as much as she could, when at the bottom of the bowl she found a pill. She dropped most of the chips to the floor, keeping one and picking up the small, white pill.

A note resided under it, and it read; _Swallow for a way out. Swallow for the future._ She wasn't sure she trusted the author of the note, but she had no other choice in this matter and needed to get out of here. And if she needed to get out of the room she was in, this was her best, and only shot.

She swallowed the pill, and everything imploded in on her at once. Her friends. The Earth. Homeworld. She remembered her family, her powers, and everything in between.

She was ready to confront the captain of the great spaceship they floated on above Earth.


	4. Aquamarine - Steven Universe?

Aquamarine

Steven... Universe?

Aquamarine stepped over the pile of white rubble Emerald had created when he knocked down one of the walls holding them in that room, and continued onwards towards Emerald, who was in front of her already. "So… Emerald." She asked. "Where are we going exactly? Do you even know where you're going?"

"Somehow… I can sense her… Turn left." He abruptly turned left, making Aquamarine almost miss the turn and fall on her face, which would've been embarrassing to say the least. The passed a huge opening that led into a spacious, observatory looking room. She paused in the hallway to stare at it, and noticed that it looked right out into space.

"Emerald?" She asked him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Come here for a sec."

Emerald ran back to where Aquamarine was standing. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Look in here. Something's wrong."

They walked inside of the gigantic dome that looked out at the vastness of space, and saw a large, green-brown-blue planet. Emerald gasped. "We aren't on a planet at all. We're on a spaceship _above_ a planet!"

Aquamarine thought back to what she could remember learning about, and recognized the planet.

"This…"

She paused. She couldn't believe it.

"Is Earth."

The Earth looked completely different than when she'd learned about it back on Homeworld, and the sight scared her. The continents had been completely changed, as well as the amount of land due to a change in the oceans as well. The only differences about the land besides the size, was its color. The only green that was on the planet was located by the oceans, and about a hundred miles in was a barren, brown wasteland.

"Oh. My. Diamond. Is that… The planet Earth?"

Aquamarine nodded. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of the ruined planet. "Something went _very,_ VERY, wrong here. The Earth had seven distinct continents, but this… is disfigured. Wrong." She shuttered at the sight of it.

"Look, there, across those plains." Emerald pointed out.

He was right. There were massive fires that spanned most of the entirety of the brown wastelands on Earth, and they seemed relentless.

"What the heck happened here?"

A voice came out from behind them. An old, male, human voice. "Golden Beryl. She ruined the planet. My planet. Your planet, Mari and Emerald." They both spun around, only to find what they had expected. An old gray haired man that had a cane that helped him walk. "You're the first gems I've seen in a _long_ time. And it's a good thing I knew you both before this all happened, or no one would be able to tell you what happened. You know, with your damaged memories and everything. Hehe." He laughed a little, and then basically coughed up a lung.

Emerald spoke up, "I… I can heal you, if you need to be healed."

The old man laughed. "No, No. This is because of old age, not a wound."

"Who exactly are you? How did you know us… before?" Aquamarine, or, Mari, asked him.

"Maybe this," The man lifted up his shirt, revealing a pink gem. "will help you."

Aquamarine immediately recognized it as the Rose Quartz gem, and some memories flashed before her eyes. A beautiful cliffside with a giant statue carved into it, with a lighthouse on top of it. A gem, who was a very light blue and had a pearl gem on her forehead. And then she saw the Rose Quartz gem again, on the stomach of a small boy, who she remembered as, "Steven." She said out loud. How she remembered those things, she didn't know. But at least she remembered them, and the old man whose name was Steven.

"So you remembered. Or at least a little." He stated to her.

"Yeah." She looked over at Emerald, who looked like he was having a midlife crisis. "You alright Emerald?" She asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my Diamond," He looked into Aquamarines eyes, which he had to look down at. "the Earth… I remember now. Golden Beryl was all behind this and took direct orders from Yellow Diamond to destroy all life on Earth. They just about succeeded, and Steven managed to save only a couple with Rose's shield." He looked down at the floor. "That's all I can remember for now."

Steven's hand gripped a nearby railing, with tears flowing from his eyes. "I couldn't save her… She…"

Mari stepped over to where Steven stood, sort of half-crouched. She put a hand on his shoulder, and reassured him, saying, "It'll be okay." She closed her eyes. She looked for information on Aquamarines that could help her out in this situation, and remembered something interesting about her gem species.

They could read minds.

Now, she would get into more detail later on, but she had an old man to help out. You know, by invading his private thoughts and figure out what was troubling him. Perfect! She reached out with her mind and tapped into his thoughts, and there was a lot of pain and turmoil right on the surface, and she was already losing her concentration. Who knew that reading people's minds would be so draining?

She dug just a little more, and found the source of his pain. He was remembering a moment from when he was a lot younger, when he was twenty. He strangely looked just like a pre-teen, though. There was a girl standing next to him, who was a bit taller than him with darker skin and lensless glasses. Her name was, "Connie" and they were staring off out into the ocean, looking at a giant space ship that was red and was shaped like a… hand?

Aquamarine thought that was all she could get out of Steven, when a memory resurfaced from the depths of his mind. It played out perfectly like it was a non-colored beryl gem. Which was _very_ , clear.

Steven was with Connie, Rose Quartz's sword in her hands, and Steven's shield summoned out in front of his arm. A Golden Beryl, probably THE Golden Beryl stood in front of them, wtih with hair that reached all the way down to the floor, her gem located on her stomach, just like Steven's gem. She wore golden war armor that went over the clothes that were melded to her body, and in the center of it on her chest, was a giant yellow diamond. Hmm, I wonder whose authority she was under? _*psst, it's Yellow Diamond' Authority*_

"We're very similar, Steven." Golden Beryl spoke. Her voice was as uncaring as a cactus was sharp, not to mention it was also very, unnaturally, sharp as well. "Our gems lie in the same places, we both have things we care about, even if they are drastically different."

Steven gritted his teeth. "We are _nothing_ alike, Golden Beryl. You want to destroy the earth, for reasons I don't even know why! Why do you want to just destroy it, and not harvest its resources? Either way, you can't have the Earth."

"Fine then. I'll just have your friend." Golden Beryl said, vanishing in midair. Steven was scared for Connie's life, and then, Golden Beryl came down on his head, knocking him out. She must've had teleportation!

When Steven regained consciousness, Aquamarine saw that Connie was being pinned down by Golden Beryl, her sword laying several feet away from her. Steven lunged at it in a desperate grab to save Connie's life. He latched onto the hilt and flung it at Golden Beryl, who was hit on the hip, which made her scream out in immense pain. In turn, Connie took the sword out of Golden Beryl and thrust it at her gem, which was wide open.

Golden Beryl smirked. It had been all a trick! She'd set Connie and Steven up and they were going to be in trouble! Connie's front was open to Golden Beryl, and she drew out a golden shield and blocked the attack. Connie, surprised, lost her grip on the sword, letting Golden Beryl take hold of it. Taking no hesitation, Golden Beryl stabbed Connie through the stomach.

Steven, in blind rage, rammed Golden Beryl's shield with his own. She withdrew Rose's, or Connie's, sword from Connie's dying form and battled Steven. "You monster!" Steven yelled at her. "You knew I loved her! That's… that's the only way you could've won, so of course you took it." Steven blocked an attack, and smirked from behind his own shield. "Or so you thought you would win."

He threw his shield at the control console at the front of the ship, and they fizzled and snapped in response. The ship rumbled and started to fall, knocking them both off of their feet and the causing sword to fall onto the ground. Steven lunged at the opportunity, and the sword, slashing at Golden Beryl's open gem. Cracking it.

Golden Beryl cried out in pain, teleporting away, probably off of the falling crimson ship. Steven made his way over to a dying Connie and said, "No… no, no, no!" Tears fell from his eyes. "I can't lose you. Not now. The war… it's only just begun. You mean so much to me… I…"

Connie strainingly put a finger to her lips. It clearly pained her. "Don't, Steven. Don't cry over me. Before all of this, Garnet gave me a glimpse into the possible future, and if this did happen to happen, the visions told me that you should bubble me."

"But… why? Where would I bubble you? Bubbling doesn't heal and…"

"Look, Steven…" She coughed up blood. "Your healing ability hasn't worked in a long time, and this was what the future visions told me to tell you to do." She looked right into his eyes. "I need you to trust me. When we're Stevonnie, I can tell that you do. I need that same trust to be applied here."

Steven wiped his eyes. "I... trust you Connie." He sniffled, a side effect of the crying. They went closer, and the kissed each other. It was the most passionate kiss Aquamarine had ever witnessed, although that wasn't saying much, being that this was the first kiss she'd seen in the time she'd had memories. Which wasn't long.

They let go of each other, and Steven lingered at the sight of her for a moment, and then bubbled her. She laid awkwardly on the round inside of the bubble, and rested her eyes. Mari could tell she wasn't dead yet, and Steven sent her somewhere, and he didn't know where he sent her off to just like she told him to do.

"I trust you Connie." He muttered to himself.

That was right where the memory ended. She was still standing right next to Steven, and he was still gripping the railing. She noticed that she herself were now crying, which made old Steven look up at her, and said, "Oh, Mari. I could always tell when you were reading my mind. You were never good at the stealth part of it." He chuckled a little.

For some reason, that brought up a memory of Mari, Emerald, and Steven sitting around a beach bonfire pit, along with some other gems, whose names just came to Mari all of a sudden. Garnet, a fusion of gems Ruby and Sapphire. Pearl, with an oddly shaped pearl on her forehead. Amethyst, who was shorter than her and tremendously purple. Peridot, who was short and had her gem on her forehead as well. Lapis, whose gem Mari remembered was on her back, with the amazing powers to control the ocean. An Iron gem, who wasn't exactly a gem, but somehow an iron? And Obsidian, her gem located where her left eye should've been. They all seemed so content. Nine gems, ten if you separated Garnet, seemed to be at peace, but they all seemed to know that something bad was coming. This was probably before the battle on the spaceship. Steven was small, and Mari realized he was fifteen in the memory.

She popped out of the little memory moment, and returned to the present, where she was still standing next to Steven. "Remembering too many things at once, Mari?" Steven asked her. He seemed to be better about Connie pretty quickly.

Mari held her head in pain. "Yeah, I guess. How long has it been since Connie died?"

Emerald appeared by her side again, and asked, very confused, "Who's Connie and what the heck just happened here?"

"Mari here just learned of her power to read minds and peered into my thoughts, revealing that my dear friend Connie died many, many years ago." Emerald's face grew more and more shocked as the sentence progressed, looking back and forth between Aquamarine and Steven repeatedly, until his jaw seemed to reach the floor from unblievedness. "Now, back to Mari's question," He turned to Aquamarine again. "It has been 3,562 years since she has died."

"Wh… Why are you aging? Gems don't age!" Emerald asked Steven.

"I'm half human. I age very, _very,_ slowly. I've been up here on the spaceship for 2,986 years. Give or take a few numbers." He winked at the both of them. "But do you want to know the real reason I even have you on the ship in the first place?"

"That would be helpful to know." Emerald responded meanly.

"Emerald!" Mari elbowed him in the side. "That's rude!"

"Oh, sorry." Emerald apologized. "Continue, please."

"That's okay, you were always impulsive, Emerald." Steven laughed at him. "Anyways, I found you four after I sent my last drone to find any survivors, and I wasn't expecting to find a single gem intact, much less four!"

"Wait… four gems?!" Aquamarine half-flipped out at him. "We know that there are at least three on board, including Emerald and I, but there's another gem?!"

Steven laughed. "Yes, there is another. You will meet her soon, along with you friend Obsidian."

Emerald's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Obsidian. "I feel like I'm connected to her in some way… I can't shake the feeling of how important she is to me. I just want to see her right now!"

"And you can. She's right down the hallway to the left in holding room E1143. We should go there now. She'd be looking forward to seeing you as well, if you send her a telepathic message like she sent you before. That will resurrect some memories that she has for you, so it won't be awkward when you first see each other again."

"Is it really that simple?" Emerald asked him.

"Pretty much. You two are bonded unlike any other gem in all of history, with the ability to speak to one another almost instinctively. Just picture her in your mind, and speak to her."

Emerald nodded, and closed his eyes to concentrate. He remembered the face of Obsidian from when she talked to him before, and then spoke to her figure in his mind. "Obsidian. My name is Emerald and I'm about to get you out of where you're being held with my friend Aquamarine. Steven, the man that has us all here, is actually really nice, and is _really_ old." He laughed.

Her form started to move, and then she spoke to him. "I… I don't know who you are, though. I can't remember anything except for information, and it's really strange." There was fear in her eyes.

'It's okay, I can't remember anything as well, but we're slowly remembering things too." He reassured her. "When you meet Mari, I think you'll like her too. But now we're coming to get you, so sit tight."

She had a questioning look on her face. "Umm, who's Mari?"

"Oh, hahaha," Emerald laughed uncomfortably. "that's what we call Aquamarine, sorry."

"Oh, and who exactly is Steven?"

"I'll explain everything to you in person, but for now we just need to get to you. If we knock down the wall to get to you, don't be afraid of the renovation noises."

"O… kay… I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Yep. Bye Obsidian."

"Bye Emerald. See you."

He ended the transmission between Obsidian and himself, and looked at Steven and Mari, who were looking at him intently to see what had happened. "What happened? What did you say?" Mari asked him. Wow. Faces and reactions can tell a lot.

"I told her that the person keeping us here, Steven, was really nice and that we're coming to get her. She felt cool with it and we said goodbye."

"Cool." Mari told him. "We should get going then." She turned to Steven, and said, "Lead the way."

Steven started walking out of the room, Emerald following close behind. Aquamarine looked out towards the Earth again, and a tear escaped her eye. She saw the tear and stopped crying. She never cried! Or, she never seemed to have ever cried in the time she had memories. She wanted the tear to go away, but when she did, it floated in front of her, which made her jump what seemed like three feet in the air. She lost concentration on the tear and it fell to the ground.

"Come on, Mari! We need to get Obsidian!" Emerald yelled back to her.

Aquamarine was confused by her newfound power, but she shook it off because she knew that Emerald was waiting for her so they could go and get Obsidian, although, it was odd because Emerald barely knew Obsidian and yet he felt so attached to her. What exactly happened in the past that made Emerald and Obsidian so close even now?

Mari didn't know, but she did know that they needed to get to her to reunite the "club" and possibly save the Earth. Maybe she was just taking a shot in the dark at the saving the Earth thing, but it seemed like that was where all of this was heading.

She ran to where Emerald and Steven were waiting for her, and they continued to walk. After many moments of silence and Emerald's pretty annoying twitching and jumping up and down, they reached room E1143. "This is where we get your friend Emerald." Steven told them. "You may remember a few things upon seeing each other, and that's completely normal. Just don't worry about it."

Emerald had the sudden urge to sing. Being so close to getting Obsidian made him feel… determined. He summoned up his green warhammer and readied it. The gem on his ankle shone with intense green color the more he sang. Being closer to Obsidian made in feel more powerful than ever. He felt his powers get stronger. Better. More efficient. He swung the giant hammer and knocked down the white wall dividing Obsidian and himself.

As the dust cleared and Steven's hair being covered in grey dust making it more grey than before, Emerald saw her. She had beautiful hair that was an amazing purple and it fell down to her shoulders. Cute and short. Her gem was placed in a peculiar place; her left eye, it had eight facets and was a deep purple. She was dressed in a tight black shirt with sleeves that were very short, revealing much of her light purple arms. The bottoms she wore also conformed to her body, hugging tightly against her form. They were also a dark purple, to match her color scheme.

Emerald had no words, but seeing her here reminded him of something from his past. They were sitting next to each other on a piece of driftwood on a beach, and Emerald had planned something earlier that day just for that moment. He'd planted a CD player nearby that had use a lot of extension cords to get out there. He whispered in Obsidian's ear, "Do you like to dance?"

She replied, "Emerald, you know I do. Whenever you repeat questions that you know answers to... that means you're planning something." She smiled at him, blushing against her light purple skin.

"You know that I know you so well, Obsidian." Emerald laughed. "Take my hand."

She eyed him suspiciously, and said, "Alright, I will."

He grabbed her hand and took out the CD player remote, turning on the accompaniment version for Greg Universe's _What can I do for you?_ ft. Rose Quartz.

Obsidian laughed and rested her head on Emerald's shoulder. "I love this song."

"We can sing it together." Emerald told her. "I asked greg to make a sing-along version for it."

They locked eyes. Emerald put a hand on her waist and shoulder, while she put her arms around his neck. The perfect scene.

Emerald started to sing;

 _What can I do, for, you?_

 _What can I do, that, no one else can do?_

Obsidian Joined in with him;

 _What can I do, for, you?_

 _What can I do, for you?_

Emerald spun Obsidian around in the air and brought her back to her feet. Obsidian sang by herself, although the lyrics she chose were a little different than the original.

 _Emerald you, you get me so well._

 _I hadn't planned, on dancing here, on this sunny beach_

 _I like your, moves,_

 _and I like your smile_

They got even closer, and the music got louder, making Obsidian sing louder.

 _I like the way, you do your thing; I like dancing with you!_

 _woa-oh-oh-oh woa-oh_

Their foreheads touched each other now, and their eyes closed, dancing slowly to the rock song. They both joined the sing-along and continued;

 _What can I do, for, you?_

 _What can I do, that, no one else can do?_

Emerald spun Obsidian around several times, while they both sang;

 _What can I do, for, you?_

 _What can I do, for, you?_

Their gems lit up in unison and the phased into each other making a fusion.

That was the end of the memory and Emerald wasn't able to see the fusion, but that memory made him sing he words, "What can I do, for, you?" To Obsidian, who was standing a few feet away from him.

She seemed a little confused, but then her face lit up in remembrance and leapt towards Emerald, flying into his arms where Emerald spun her around like in the memory. They both laughed and fused just like in the memory.

A fusion of their two beings emerged, with Obsidian's gem in its left eye and Emerald's on its ankle. Their hair was light purple and short, going down to their shoulders. Their skin was light green and they had a dark green shirt with a yellow star on it that was melded to their body, including camouflage cargo pants. They looked pretty badass with two arms and legs, but they had cool claws. Their fusion was double Emerald's height and very intimidating, for their eye color was a striking purple mixed with flecks of green.

"Who… who are we?" The fusion asked in a sweet, sing-songy voice.

"You," Steven told them, "are Helenite. The fusion of Emerald and Obsidian. Equal parts of the good and bad that is Obsidian and Emerald. You are a good thing. Homeworld dislikes fusions, but you cannot let them sway your views of fusion."

"It doesn't feel like a bad thing. It feels like I've been together forever, and it feels so right. I love this form, but I wouldn't want to be this forever." Helenite closed their eyes and turned into white light, Emerald and Obsidian gracefully appearing back in each other's arms.

They locked eyes again and then split up. Obsidian went over to Aquamarine and asked her, "So you must be Mari, right?"

Mari nodded. "I am. It's nice to meet you again, I guess."

Obsidian looked confused. "Again? This is all I have ever known, because my memory seems to be gone."

"We've been remembering a little at a time. It seems like we all knew each other at one time or another."

Obsidian nodded at Mari. "I just remembered something right when I saw Emerald. We, Emerald and I, were on a beach and we were dancing and singing a song until we fused. Then the memory ended."

Emerald came over to them as well as Steven, and her said, "Yeah. When I saw you I has that same memory."

Steven butted in and said, "Oh yes, Emerald had spent all day planning the perfect sunset on the beach for you, Obsidian. The other gems and I all watched from the house and cried from the amazing scene. The song you both danced to was written by my father, Greg Universe."

` Emerald hugged Obsidian and then Steven broke into their moment again. "But there's another matter we must discuss after we get Iron from her room. Follow me."

Mari, Emerald, Obsidian, and Steven were all smiling as they were walking down the hallway towards where Iron was being held for them to get her out.

But little did our band of heroes know, that on the surface of the planet Earth Golden Beryl was sitting on her golden throne in the Beryl communication base in the wastelands. She was content, as she viewed the progress of the multiple kindergartens they had set up on Earth thousands of years ago on about twelve screens laid out in front of her. The new gems were almost ready to come out of incubation.

The door leading out of the spacious and dark room opened to Clear Beryl, the commander of the many Red Beryl troops scattered around Earth. "My Leader," Beryl spoke, "we have found the awakening of four gems on a hidden ship orbiting Earth."

Golden Beryl scratched her chin. "It couldn't be him… Could it?" She eyed her Golden gem that was on her stomach. It had been fractured so long ago, and even now that it was healed she still had chills sent down her spine by even remembering it.

"It could be, leader." Beryl told her. "We can finally eliminate him and the gems on that ship. He needs oxygen to survive, and if we blow the ship up, he will die. It will also be likely that the gems that are with him will as well, for their gems will be broken in the attack."

"Thank you for the update, Beryl. Take action immediately. Use Milky Quartz to do it. Fast and efficient." She waved Beryl away.

"Thank _you,_ my gracious leader. It shall be done." She bowed and left the room as fast as she came.

Golden Beryl's cracked gem from so long ago would finally be avenged.

That Rose Quartz, _Steven,_ would finally be destroyed.

Or should she say, that… _Clod?_


End file.
